Baby by me
by FadingEmotion
Summary: Jacob, 25, not knowing that his wife is secretly lying and cheating on him, seeks for a willing girl to carry his child through traditional surrogacy, as he believes his wife is sterile. Nessie, who is struggling with financial problems, accepts the offer. They then meet. AH/AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Jacob, 25, not knowing that his wife is secretly lying and cheating on him, seeks for a willing girl to carry his child through traditional surrogacy, as he believes his wife is sterile. Nessie, who is struggling with financial problems, accepts the offer. They then meet. AH/AU.

Idea from **SheeWolf85**'s writersblockprompts website. Credit goes to her and the anon who submitted this prompt. This is my first fanfiction story. My first story other than the one's I did when I was still at school so I know this will not be a master piece, but I've always wanted to take a try at posting something here. Not sure when the next update will be... I guess I'll just see if I get any responses. :)

Please, be nice if you can. :'D Though flames are very welcome. This is an All-Human/AU story, just so you know. Lemons may occur in the future, hence the rating.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any recognizable characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**Prologue:**

Jacob sat impatiently on his living room couch, fidgeting and tapping his foot nervously, as he waited to meet, for the first time, the possible, soon-to-be future mother of his child.

* * *

_Jacob was married, but after months of trying to get pregnant with his wife Irina. Who he'd been married to for just over two years now, it was clear it wouldn't be possible for him and his wife to conceive a child of there own. Desperate to have a child of his own, Jacob had gone to the lengths of putting an ad in a local news paper "Seeking surrogate mother" with a price he'd be willing to pay to have someone willingly carry his child, since he believed his wife, Irina, to be sterile._

_And then all he had to do was sit and wait. No. **Hope** that someone would respond to his ad. He never told Irina about the ad. Simply because he intended to surprise his wife. And secondly, even if she didn't completely like the idea, he really didn't care. Since the last six months of there marriage he and Irina had had more arguments than he could count, let alone remember. _

_It had only been two days after the ad had been published that he got a phone call from a girl named Nessie. Who had said she spotted the ad and would be willing to go through with the traditional surrogacy, for the price he was willing to pay. He didn't ask why, over the phone, she wanted to go through with it. Considering she sounded quite young, as he was far too ecstatic to have someone contact him about the offer. _

_He quickly took her details and arranged to meet her when his wife was out, at what he thought, was work. _

_And in this case, the meeting was today. At his home in La Push._

* * *

A soft knock on the front door had broke Jacob from his thoughts, So he stood up, dusting off his jeans and straightening out his newly crinkled shirt, before making his way to the front door. Making his way to what he hopes, would be the girl he'd make the mother of his child.

* * *

A/N: Thank-you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the people who added this to there favorites, alerts, etc. Really means a lot.

Considering I didn't think the prologue was that good at all.

Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story or if anyone knows anything about traditional surrogacy (the process of it) let me know. I know the basics about it. But, yeah. Haha. And I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone has suggestions or could recommended any places or anyone. That would be great. Again, I don't really like the turn out of this chapter, but I'll let you guys decide if it's good or not. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any recognizable characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

_have a baby by me, baby, be a millionaire_

_- 50 cent (baby by me)  
_

Jacob swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before opening his front door, only to be face-to-face with a bronzed haired beauty. He was shocked, not only by this girls excessive beauty, but by the fact that a beautiful girl such as herself, would want to carry someone's child for them. Surely this girl had knocked on the wrong door.

"You must be Nessie, right?" He asked, as he took in her appearance. She had a slender build and was tall for a girl, he noted. Probably around five-foot-eight with warm brown eyes that had the smallest specks of green in them. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine, he thought as he openly gapped at her.

Nessie smiled at Jacob in return, choosing to ignore his dumbfound expression as he stared at her. "Yes, I'm Nessie. And you must be Jacob?"

"Oh-.. Yes, I'm Jacob." He spoke quickly, feeling embarrassed for gaping at her like some love-sick fool. "Come on in." He stepped aside as Nessie walked past him and into his house.

Admiring Jacob's home as she stepped inside, Nessie spoke softly, turning her gaze to meet Jacob's as he shut the door. "You've got a wonderful home, Jacob."

"Thanks, Nessie. It's a shame my wife doesn't share the same opinion." He joked as they made there way to the living room to sit down. But Nessie could see that it bothered him.

"So..." Jacob began awkwardly once they were seated on his couch, as Nessie looked around nervously. The now awkward silence felt like it could be cut with a knife. It was that thick.

"What made you want to go through with a traditional surrogacy?" Jacob arched a brow curiously at Nessie. "I mean, surely someone as young as you has dreams they wish to follow? Instead of going through with a surrogacy for someone they don't know. Not that I'm complaining." He chuckled.

Nessie laughed softly at his words. "How did I know you'd ask something like that?" Smiling, Nessie continued. "When I saw your ad I just figured "Why not?" I need the money to pay off some financial debts, which would benefit me, and at least going through this pregnancy could benefit someone who deserves a chance at parent hood."

Jacob's heart seemed to swell in the confines of his chest at Nessie's words. Either Nessie was a saint sent from above or he just scored the jackpot with this one. Sure, Nessie was willing to go through with this for the money. But how many girls would go through the pain of labour for someone else? And considering she was the first person to respond to his ad, he's guessing not many.

"So, you really want to go through with this?" Jacob asked, grinning. "There's no going back once this all gets written on paper."

"Yes, I'm 100 percent sure that I want to go through with this, Jacob." Returning his grin, Nessie tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "And you're sure your wife would be okay with this? I mean... I don't want to cause any problems between you guys."

"I-.." Jacob paused, not truly knowing himself if his wife would be pleased with all of this, but quickly shrugged it off. He'll deal with it when the times comes. "I think everything will be just fine, Ness. Don't worry about my wife, I'll deal with her." Jacob finished, offering Nessie a reassuring smile. "Would you like a drink or something? I forgot to ask when you first came in." He chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to, Jacob.. I can't." Nessie smiled sheepishly at him. "I have class in about an hour, so I should really leave in a minute, that way I don't end up being late.. again."

Jacob blinked. And blinked again as her words registered in his mind. She has to go to class. _Class_. He knew she looked young, but suddenly the fear of finding out that this perfect human being was probably still in high school made him shudder. How stupid could he be? How could he forget to ask her age?

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly nervous as he asked. "How... How old are you exactly, Nessie?"

Nessie was taken aback by his question, before realizing that what she said could have mislead him. "I'm 19, 20 next month." Chuckling to herself she continued. "Is this because I said I have to go to class? I'm at college studying art and design. Just so you know."

"Oh, right." Jacob coughed awkwardly, shaking his head 'No'. "I wasn't assuming.. You just look young that's all. So I thought I'd better ask, y'know? Just in case."

"Right.." Nessie chuckled once again.

After discussing a few things and exchanging details Nessie finally stood up, getting ready to leave. "Well, I should really get going. It's been a real pleasure meeting you, Jacob." She extended her hand out to him, intending to leave with just a hand shake. That was the professional thing to do, she thought. Right?

But instead of just settling with a simply hand shake, Jacob stood up, pulling her into a tight, almost bone crushing embrace, which at first she awkwardly returned, before wrapping her arms back around him just as tightly.

"Thank-you." Jacob spoke gruffly. His voice becoming thick with emotion as the realization of the fact that this girl who he barely knew, other than what he had asked about over the phone and briefly today, would give him the chance at parent hood.

Nessie gently patted his back in comfort, before slowly pulling back. "No.. Thank-you, Jacob." She flashed him a quick grin, before making her way to his front door. Jacob trailing behind her to show her out.

Once they got to the front door Jacob proceeded to open it for her. "I'll.. Umm.. Call you sometime this week to let you know all the details and everything." He said, as Nessie made her way past him and out the front door. Turning her body to face him, she nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. I should be free most afternoons this week, so feel free to call me then."

After saying there good-byes and partings ways, Jacob made his way back into his living room, making himself comfortable on his couch, as he flicked on the T.V. Knowing it was only a matter of time before his wife would be back from work.

As he sat down at the dinner table with his wife that night, he debated the many different ways he could bring up the fact that he had gone and found a surrogate mother without telling her.

Was there even a right way of explaining something like this to your wife? He didn't think so. But he'd tell her soon, that's for sure. He just had to find the right time and place, he was positive that suddenly blurting out "Hey, babe. Just thought I'd let you know, I met the most amazing girl today whilst you were out. She sat on our couch and everything. And she agreed to go through a traditional surrogacy. Meaning she'll carry my child. Isn't that great?" Over dinner wouldn't sit to well with the wife.

Later that night as Jacob laid in bed next to his sleeping wife's form, he thought about many things. His future, having a baby and about Nessie. Would she stick around after the baby is born? Would the baby look more like him or her? All these different thoughts kept racing through his head. He groaned to himself. He should be asleep ready to wake up early for work at the garage tomorrow.

Reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, he decided he'd get in contact with Nessie again tomorrow. Maybe she or his friends at work could help figure out how to explain things to Irina.

But for now he'd rather sleep it off.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading! :) I know this chapter wasn't very long and I'll do my best to make the next one better.


End file.
